kevinfandomcom-20200223-history
L3-37 (Robot Women)
L3-37, abbreviated L3, or Elthree, was a feminine3 custom self-made piloting droid2 associated with Lando Calrissian who was active during the reign of the Galactic Empire.4 She was a one of a kind droid, assembling and improving herself with scraps of other droids,5 including her torso, which she pieced together from an old astromech.3 Her brain module began as part of an R3-series astromech droid, including data from an espionage droid, custom coding and protocol droidprocessors.2 L3 was also built from already used protocol parts and was also an enlightened navigator.6 She cared deeply about droid rights,36 a trait which led to her eventual demise.1 Bio Vandor In 10 BBY, L3-37 and Lando Calrissian traveled to the Lodge on Vandor to enjoy some downtime after Calrissian had done a smuggling run on Felucia.2 Sometime later, Calrissian was hired by the criminal Tobias Beckett and his gang to transport them to Kessel. L3 meanwhile was trying to reason with1 WG-22,2 who was being used for entertainment1 in droid fighting pits in the Lodge. Ralakili, who ran the droid pits2 got into a heated argument with L3 and she grabbed him by the face. Calrissian arrived and told L3 to let go of his face. L3 complied and asked who Calrissian's acquaintances were. Calrissian explained that they were taking the group to the spice mines of Kessel.1 Mission to Kessel They then traveled to Kessel aboard the Millennium Falcon, L3 assisted Beckett's gang and they successfully obtained the coaxium, which was to be transported to Savareen so the unstable material could be refined and they could rendezvous with Dryden Vos. During the mission, L3 freed several droids who were being used as slaves by the Pyke Syndicate. Whilst Han Solo and Chewbacca were making their way to the vault filled with coaxium, the droids started rebelling freeing all of the other slaves in the mine. The slaves rebelled against the guards allowing Beckett's gang to escape aboard the Falcon. After nearly everyone was aboard the Falcon, L3 was shot by a guard and was severely damaged. Calrissian attempted to retrieve L3, only to lose half of her body and get injured during the escape. Aboard the Millennium Falcon, L3 was held in Calrissian's lap, while Calrissian was mourning for L3 wishing that he had never taken the job. L3 responded, but was deactivated shortly after they made it off of Kessel.1 Uploaded into the Millennium Falcon Once the Falcon was attacked by Imperial TIE fighters, L3 was uploaded by Calrissian into the Falcon acting as the ship's navigational system, helping the gang to escape the gravity well and leave the Kessel Run, so that they could deliver the coaxium to Savareen.1 Shortly after the deaths of Vos and Beckett, Solo tracked Lando to a jungle world where he won the Falcon to Calrissian in a rematch of sabacc, also acquiring L3-37 in the process.1 Later adventures : "Sir, I don't know where your ship learned to communicate, but it has the most peculiar dialect." : ―C-3PO to Han Solosrc From that point afterwards, L3 remained part of the Falcon, accompanying Solo and Chewbacca in their further adventures.1 She served the Falcon when Solo and Chewie used it to rescue Princess Leia Organa from the Death Starand when Solo went to the Battle of Yavin to help Luke Skywalker destroy the space station.7 She also helped Solo and his friends escape from the Hoth system following the Battle of Hoth. During the escape the protocol droid C-3POinformed Solo the ship had the most peculiar dialect.8 Calrissian later piloted the Falcon when he and the Sullustan Nien Nunb destroyed the second Death Star during in the Battle of Endor.9 Gallery Category:Female Category:Robots Category:Aliens Category:Characters Category:Leader